


Eat Me

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Series: Glam-100 Drabbles [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, Food, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam tries to resist his ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me

**Author's Note:**

> Glam_100 Prompt: #047 I Can Resist Everything Except Temptation
> 
> Author's notes: I needed something humorous in my life. Poor bb just can't resist his ice cream haha!

Adam swore he could just _smell_ the ice cream all the way across the house. It was stored in the freezer, of course, but that didn’t matter. He could still smell it.

Groaning, he got up and stomped his way to the fridge like a petulant child. He opened it to find the offending carton of Mint-Chip, big as you please with the words “eat me” etched into the frost clinging to it.

“Funny…” Adam laughed dryly as he snatched it out, opening it and grabbed a spoon from the dry rack. Swallowing a mouthful, he moaned. “Fucking mint-chocolaty temptation.”


End file.
